


For The First Time In Forever

by MarlaHectic



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Crack but not really, F/M, M/M, Open Ending, Post-Canon, i also suck at tagging, janet misses jason, nothing new under the horizon, some references to eleanor, tahani is a match maker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaHectic/pseuds/MarlaHectic
Summary: Michael has just died…and Shawn’s reaction is not the one he expected of himself (though maybe there are other people who actually expected nothing else…)Yeah, I still suck at summaries. Just a teeny tiny fic of my not-so-crak-ship to hole a wee bit the whole left by The Good Place’s ending (which I LOVED, though I cried for the whole episode straight), publishes way too late because my life is a mess.
Relationships: Jianyu Li | Jason Mendoza/Janet (The Good Place), Michael/Shawn (The Good Place)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	For The First Time In Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, yeah, I finally going to publish my The Good Place fic, written when the finale was realesed...I AM SLOW  
> It's been a couple of crazy busy months, I must say.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and that you are able to forgive all my non-english native speaker a dnquick tipper mistakes,  
> Marla

When it finally happened, everybody in The Good Place knew (well, obviously, not exactly what that IT consisted in, but -as the whole 'Paradise' became weirdly party-themed, even with some teeny tiny fire lobster here and there, they deduced something REALLY HUGE must have happened).  
"They redeemed Hitler!" A French girl who suffered the Nazi Occupation screamed.  
"No, I bet you is Torquemada the one that has been able to become good." A man burned by the Spanish Inquisition argued.  
"Naih, you are both wrong. It's my English high school teacher; Marisa is the hardest one, I'm certain of it." A brunette wearing a Star Trek cosplay provided by a Janet that always wore a heart purple necklace shouted.  
Little did they know those decorations, put there by that very same and different Janet, where there not to celebrate the entrance of some difficult human being, but the death of a very special one.  
\-----  
Shawn shivered.  
What was that feeling, so sudden and new?  
Tahani, wearing a rainbowed themed sweater instead of her usual fancy outfits, gave him one of her typical 'ois' to get his attention.   
"Didn't you hear what I just said?"  
As he didn't answer, she rolled her eyes and scoffed.  
"Michael has just died, would there be any inconvenience in me building his test?"  
He was answering before he even knew.  
"On one condition: I'll be one of the demons...I mean, actors."

"So, Tahani, what's the plan with this new set of humans?" Glenn was looking at the only human(ish) architect with his classic total and absolute admiration expression.   
She smilled in a slightly mischievous way she had learnt long before from Eleanor.  
"I am thinking of a vintage classic...soulmate neibourghood; like ours." She cracked a melancolic smille before continuing. "Be a darling and call Vicky, John and Mindy...Oh, and Janet, of course."  
There was no need to specify which Janet she was talking about.  
Her Janet was one of a kind; always was and always will be.

Once they were all together, Tahani -changed again into one her precious suits, perfectly matched with the peacox bowtie Michael got her in her first day as an architect- fixed her bowtie and started explaining her plan.  
John and Mindy -the first and only humans so far that had prefered to become "actors" rather than cross the door- agreed with her plan rather quickly, as they were totally on for the "DRAMA" (in capital letters, as John said in a weirdly overreacted fashion.  
Janet was just too happy to have the chance to see Michael again to even consider other alternative and Glenn...well, Glenn just loved matchmaking soft stories.  
Vicky, however, was more of a non-believer.  
"So...since Shawn told you he wants to 'cooperate' with Michael's test you have deduced there could happen something between those two and...you want them to be fake soulmates to 'fix' them?"  
The dead woman laughed.  
"Not at all, darling. I thought there was something between since long before Michael's...passing." Sadness covered her face for an instance. "Nevertheless, the rest of your summary was quite precisely on point. It worked out for...well, you know."  
It was still hard for her to speak about her forever-gone Friends.  
The demon shrugged, resigned.  
"Fine, the worst that could happen is that your nonsense plan makes me give the first bad role of my career and all actresses must thrive on their darkest hours."  
Mindy laughed.  
"I already thought this when I met you in my test but...honestly, you have to chill a bit, maybe you should try some of my white friends one day..."  
"Mindy St. Claire!"  
"What, Miss Hot Britt, passing to The Good Place doesn't mean I forget my fun with drugs."  
"Nevermind. So, everybody is in it?"  
\-----  
Of course, Michael didn't recognise Janet (all those memories were erased until he passed to The Good Place), though he noticed her necklace.  
"What does the other J stand for? John?"  
"Jason." She said, with so much love the dead man raised an eyebrow, as it was the most human sentence he had ever heard, and Janet was not supposed to be human at all. "Welcome to your new home, this is your soulmate...Kevin." They had forgotten to give Shawn's 'character' a name.   
His frown was almost hearable 'THAT'S A STUPID NAME', but he managed somehow to pretend he was ok with it.

Janet returned to their base, where Tahani quickly asked how it went.  
"He's set there, now...I don't know."

But that was part of the magic, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Ey! Where does Wicked and B99 references?  
> OF COURSE THEY WERE! I am too much of a nerd of references not to include them.   
> Yeah, I know this is a bit clumpsy written...still, I wish you guys have liked it.  
> As always, any feedback is welcomed,  
> Long live and prosperity,  
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta


End file.
